1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data analysis, and in particular relates to a video recommendation system and method for recommending video segments by analyzing object features in videos.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many video recommendation systems on the market, which are available on websites such as: Youtube, and Dailymotion, etc. However, the videos are evaluated by using the feedback of users, and thus the video recommendation systems may merely perform statistics and prediction for videos within a large range, and so the contents in the videos cannot be further analyzed. That is, when a user is viewing a video, the conventional video recommendation system cannot analyze the feelings of the user for different circumstances or scenes in the video, and thus the video segments related to the favorite scenes of the user cannot be recommended to users.